Compared with the traditional paper books, e-books have incomparable advantages, such as low costs, easy availability, large reading spaces, saving resources, and portability. Furthermore, with the continuous improvement of the technology, the e-books will have increasing development potentials, and will eventually gain a broader market. In spare time, the users read the e-books with mobile devices, enabling reading everywhere to become a possibility. However, for most users, at present, the reading scenarios of the e-books are not ideal. The monotonous reading scenario not only fails to bring users into a reading atmosphere, but also more seriously causes certain sense of reading fatigue to users, reduces their reading interests, and greatly affects their reading experiences.
The existing technologies usually predefine a few reading modes, such as a daytime mode, a night mode, and an eye care mode, and then the users choose desired reading modes based on their individual needs. This considers the users' reading needs in different scenarios to some extent, but fails to bring the users into the reading scenario to enable the users to feel as if they are immersed when they are reading. Moreover, because of its monotonous presentation form, the user satisfaction is low.